Exceptional
by Humongofrog
Summary: Erin ThunderWielder is a Conjurer. Only...she's not supposed to be. She is the first in generations not to be a Diviner and for that her family has disowned her sticking her staying with her best friend Nolan. But that's not the only thing going wrong in Erin's life. A new evil is arising and for some strange reason Headmaster Ambrose is convinced she may be the Spiral's only hope.


**A/N: **_This story actually has a lot of I guess "hidden meanings" so … look out for those I guess. The one in this chapter is going to be pretty obvious xD. Thanks a lot for reading, hopefully I didn't make any errors, but if I did don't hesitate to point them out. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review!_

* * *

It was almost ridiculous how much pressure was put on me from the day I was born. I was always meant to be a "prodigy" baby or something. But really, that was the exact opposite of what I was. Though if you were to ask my Mother she'd quickly deny it. She claimed I was just "having a bad day." I guess with her logic, every single day of my life was "just a bad day." My name is Erin ThunderWielder, a future Diviner. Or so my Mother told me. I didn't think I was going to make it very far in the school of storm. I had never cast a successful Thunder Snake, the simplest of Storm Spells. Mother of course, always insisted Diviners just fizzled a lot. That was all. I would _not _be the first in my family not to be a Diviner. Not on my Mother's watch. Which is why I hadn't been to Ravenwood yet. I think she feared the book would sort me into another school, which is what I'm positive it would do. So instead of sending me she insisted that because I was so slow at learning, she's tutor me herself. Which was … less than fun. It usually meant she'd keep me up until insane hours trying to turn me into the model student of storm just like my brother and sister. But I never managed to please her. I could never cast anything more than a wand spell. Which didn't please her whatsoever. I was well...I disappointment. I was not the prodigy child that my Mother had urged me to be since the very day I was born. I was just a mistake. One giant mistake. Despite knowing I would never be what she wanted me to be I still went to every lesson she had set up for me. I failed every single one.

"You're just not trying hard enough Erin." she'd insist "You're a Diviner. I know you are. Just look at yourself."

She'd bring me to a mirror and make me look at myself. Amethyst eyes, blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, I really did look like a stereotypical Diviner. I'd smile and nod, say I'd try harder next time. But in reality, I was trying my hardest. I just couldn't cast Storm Spells.

After a while, enough was enough. I was sent to Ravenwood to study and … my Mother's worst fears were realized. Instead of being sent into the school of storm like she had planned for me, the Myth declared me a conjurer and sent me to the school of myth. Which was basically the exact opposite of where she had expected me to go. But...I worked so much better in this school. I masted Blood Bat on the very first lesson and seemed to impress the usually unimpressed teach Professor Cyrus Drake. I was apparently more adept than his other students and...that actually made me happy. My Mother meanwhile was in a sort of denial sending me multiple lessons saying she'd get this cleared up and I'd be in Professor Balestrom's lessons in no time at all. I tried to explain to her that the school of myth was the correct place for me but she didn't listen. Despite my Mother's lack of support in the Myth School, I flourished in the school. Quickly getting to Level 20 while the rest of my classmates were still struggling to learn Troll. When that news reached my Mother she was less than overjoyed. She was so upset about my school she even attempted to pull me out of Ravenwood insisting they had done something and I was a storm student…despite the fact I still had absolutely no idea how one even managed to cast Thunder Snake.

By the end of the year I was a Grandmaster. I had trashed most of the purple and yellow clothes I had worn prior to coming to Ravenwood and I now constantly sported the Myth colors of yellow and blue. I had even been given an Orthrus egg by Professor Drake which had hatched into my new best friend, Bo. I was so obviously a conjurer, but still my family denied it. My sister Heather and my brother Dakota had similar opinions as my Mother on the issue. I was the first in generations not to be a Diviner, apparently, it was easier to pretend I wasn't. But I wasn't bothered by it. I had made new friends in my school and I was happy at how quickly I was progressing. I was actually pretty sad I was leaving. Which, was where I was now.

* * *

"If they give you a hard time, you know you're always welcome to come to my house. Alright?" My best friend Nolan sighed glancing nervously over at Heather and Dakota who were waiting by Professor Wethersfield for Mother to come from the Spiral door to bring us home for the summer.

"I'm sure they won't, it's not that big a deal. Hopefully my Mom will come around after actually seeing how good I am." I reply grinning

"Maybe. Hopefully." Nolan shrugged "But the offer still stands. Alia and Quinn are probably going to come over at some point in August before school starts. You're always welcome as well."

"Thanks Nolan." I grinned "You're really a great person."

"You're one of the few who thinks so." Nolan replied smirking and shrugging glancing over at Malorn AshThorn a student teacher who in turn sent Nolan an angry glare.

Nolan maybe wasn't the greatest human being in the Spiral. He was stuck up, snobbish and lazy sometimes- well most of the time - but despite that he still managed to be a pretty great friend. He and my other friends Alia SilverSmith and Colin MythBlood had managed to make this very … exciting … year into something a lot more fun.

"What did you even do to make Malorn hate you so much?" I asked, the Necromancer was still glaring, barely focusing on his conversation with Cori LotusLeaf easily the perkiest Necromancer I had ever met.

Malorn and Nolan had always been like enemies. Malorn usually making comments about Nolan being an uncaring rich snob. Nolan usually countering with some snarky comment about all of Malorn's "students" outgrowing him. I had never questioned it though; the matter had always seemed rather small but I figured if I wasn't going to see Nolan for a few months I might as well ask.

"Long story." Nolan replied with a small laugh

"I'd love to hear it sometime." I replied watching as Malorn, Cori and his sister Jenna walked out of Ravenwood. I assumed they were going home though I was a bit curious as to why Cori was going with them, probably to hang out with Jenna. It wasn't exactly new news, the duo of Necromancers had been practically inseparable the whole year.

"Oh. It looks like your Mom is here." Nolan said with a frown "I guess I'll see you when I see you?"

"Yeah." I nodded glancing over at my Mother nervously "I'll try to talk to you, Quinn and Alia as much as I can. See you when I see you."

With that I ran off trying not to appear nervous. I felt Bo stick one of his heads out of my bag to lick my shoulder.

"Thanks buddy." I muttered with a small smile before walking up to my Mother.

She looked … shocked to put it simply.

"Erin, what are you wearing?!" She exclaimed "What happened to all your nice clothing!?"

"I told you it was bad." Heather muttered "She's been wearing those ridiculous myth patterns for months!"

I actually _loved _my Myth pattern elegant gear. I didn't expect my family to though. Myth was the opposite of storm; Of course they wouldn't like it.

"You're changing as soon as we get home." Mother ordered turning around back towards Bartleby.

I looked over to see Nolan glaring daggers at my Mother, I glare back at him. I don't need him marching over here and causing trouble. He crosses his arms and marches off towards the Commons. Great, did I just piss off one of my only friends?

"No. I'm not." I reply "I'm staying in my gear."

"She's not going to change just let her be." Dakota sighs, he was always my favorite family member "I think she's actually a pretty good conjurer."

"Be quiet Dakota." Mother snaps

"I _am _a good conjurer." I defend myself quickly as we walk into Bartleby.

"You're not a good conjurer." She says without even turning to glance at me "You're just a very, very bad Diviner."

"I guess I am." I reply.

Nothing else is said on the topic.

In fact, after that comment, nothing else is said at all.


End file.
